Why is it so hard to say Goodbye?
by Sinister Seductress
Summary: This is Lita’s last night it takes place before Survivor Series. Find out what she thinks, and plus there is a visitor visiting her before her last match…and no, its not Edge.


Title: Why is it so hard to say good-bye?

Summary: Hey guys! Ok I know that I haven't been much of a Lita (Amy Dumas) Fan, but now that she's gone, it made me realize that she was one of the best, and from the Bottom of my heart, I will truly miss her!

The REAL summary: This is Lita's last night; it takes place before Survivor Series. Find out what she thinks, and plus there is a visitor visiting her before her last match…and no, its not Edge.

Disclaimer (almost forgot about it) : I own nothing, ok, zero, zip, noda, ok, ok, now that that's clear, onward to the STORY!!! WOOT!!!!! Er…sorry, random moment, lol.

Driving around in her rental car, Amy Dumas, or better known as Lita, was then pulling into her destination. This was her very final stop, and that she couldn't believe that the end was actually…here. Finally pulling into the parking lot, she knew that it was hours before the show would go on live. She just needed some time to think to herself, away from home, and her hotel, and walk the corridors of what she more or less called her home for the past 7 years. Just to breathe in the arena air one last time before it was swarmed with everyone, fans and superstars alike. Like she thought, she did need some time alone. Smiling, she leaned over and grabbed her best friend for life, McKenzie. After she grabbed a few things, including the women's championships belt, which she worked her ass off to get it back after losing her title to Trish Stratus at Unforgiven. She also grabbed what her wrestling attire would be and a few personal things. Sighing, Lita walked into the arena with hope that she would go out on top, and beat her long time rival…Trish Stratus, going out as the Undefeated Women's Champion, and the greatest women's champion ever for the past 6 and a half years, almost seven. It was a long journey, but in due time, it would have been worth it when she showed the whole world during her finale match as she defeated Mickie James and prove to the other divas that no one would and never could stop her. Walking through the doors, she scrolled around the corridors and immediately had flash backs of what she had encountered for those past seven years, good times and bad.

Lita's Prov:

As I look around this barren but soon to be filled arena, I then realized that it was my night to shine, and make a statement. I see employees setting up tables with merchandise that was going to be sold later that night. Looking at a clock near by I saw that it was four…3 hours until show time. Great. No pressure Lita, no pressure. Just what I needed…no pressure. Ya…right. That's what everyone will tell you, but in all honesty…it doesn't work. Spying around the corridors, I saw my locker room door. And around that…I saw that a few of the superstars had arrived early too. Noticing me, they nodded which I returned with a quick jerk of my head. Not talking to the superstars would just take some of the pain away. The fact to say goodbye, and it would just be better to not talk to them with the little or next to no respect that they haven't given me…the MOST dominant diva in this business. It just didn't seem right after seven years off working my ass to get to where I am…I mean was now. God, was it just me, or was I having trouble thinking in past tense…oh wait…I think its me. Oh well. Shrugging I walked into my locker room with McKenzie and sent my things down, except for I put McKenzie down on the ground to walk around, but I held my title…my coveted Women's title that clearly said MY NAME, Lita, and not Mickie James, or Trish Stratus, no, it had Lita on it, and no one else's. Sighing, I put my title down on the couch and walked over to the large mirror in my locker room. Looking into my reflection I then realized what these past 7 years have done to me. Back in my child hood, I was a shy child with a passion for sports and music. Now, being in ECW, and WWE before known as WWF, I had developed into a strong women, with a strong desire and passion, and a live fire burning in my eyes, burning with determination and life. Nothing could stop me now, hell, I even fought back from a broken neck…and am the GREATEST Women's champion in WWE history. I don't care what they all say; I just know that what I think is true. Smiling in my mirror, I decided that I needed a walk to collect my thoughts…again. I asked if one of the stage managers helping set up that just happened to walk by to watch my dog while I went for a quick walk. Saying that he would, I smiled up at him as I got my phone and walked into the what would be stadium for the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow, was it just I, or did the arena look bigger from up here? I thought as I took a seat up in one of the very top seats. It looked so far away, so I came down a few rows. Wow. This is just…wow…so this is what fans think and see from up here…except for the fact that I highly doubt that they are here this early to watch them put the ring, and fix the lights. Bor-Ing! Oh well, I have nothing better to do. I thought as I looked down, and then it hit on me even more. This was a very historic night in my career. My very final match, and it would be a great privilege to out beating another rival of mine, Mickie James. Sure, I know that we don't get along, due to the Story lines. But this girl was good, she had trained hard. But there was no chance that I was going down…so, ya, I guess that this is it…my soon to be goodbye match. Sighing, I then realized that I should call my mom and stepfather…the people that have been with me, threw the good and bad times. Sitting up, I quickly dialed my mom's cell number, anxiously waiting for her to answer.

"_Hello?" I heard my mom say as she answered._

_Smirking I answered her hello. "Hey mom. It's me, Amy. You do remember its me…right?" I said as I teased her a little bit._

"_Um…." I heard my mom think as I slapped my head for being so dumb._

"_The Amy Dumas? Lita in WWE? Oh ya, you're my daughter, I know you!" my mother said, obviously joking back. Good Lord what have I done? WHY ME???????? Oh well, I still love her._

"_Yes, mom, its me… Anyway, I just wanted to ask and to make sure that you and my stepfather(A/N, I DO Not know her stepfathers name, so please bear with me! Thanxs) are coming to watch my very last/retirement/goodbye match?" I said as my face fell. Hopefully they didn't forget._

"_Of course Amy! We'd never miss out on anything that is that important to you! Of course you can count on us being there. So, good luck sweet heart. And remember, win or lose, we will always love you." My mom said, and I could automatically tell that she was smiling._

_Swallowing a lump that had formed in my throat, and willing myself not to cry, I said, "Thank you mom, I know that I will do the best I can. I Love you, bye mom, and talk to you er…after my match. Bye." I said as I hung up._ Wow, some supporters…and not only because I was their daughter…ok I was, but they loved seeing my perform, that was the best part, right….right? Oh hell, why am I talking to myself. Looking back down, I saw that the arena was almost set up, and that it was almost show time. Just great. Looking down on my watch, it read 5:00. Wow, time does fly by, might as well go back and get ready. As far as I know, im going to be one of the first matches, so might as take a shower you know?

Sighing, I stood up and taking one finale glance down at the arena, walked out of the seats and back to my locker room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once I got where I needed to be, I saw that a lot more superstars had arrived, like Adam Copeland, better known as Edge. Smiling, I walked fast as to catch up with the Toronto native. Taping him on the shoulder, he looked around in surprise and the realized that it was me. Smirking he leaned down as we kissed, and after we broke apart, I clung on to him, as if he were the only thing that was holding me up, making sure that I'd never fall.

"Edge." I said softly in his ear. "I don't know how to say this, but I'm scared, scared that if I lose, no one is ever gonna let me live it down…well, not in this business anyway, except for you." I said, still fighting back the urge to cry as a bit my bottom lip extremely hard. What a loser I was. A tough bitch, and yet im standing her, about ready to cry. Ya me.

"Amy." He said, using my real name and mot my stage name. "Amy, listen to me. You go out there and you give it the best that you have. Nothing more, and nothing less than what people expect from you, ok? Now go, and tonight, I want you to give the god damn best that you have. Now, go get ready. I'll see you later, ok." He replied with one more kiss on the cheek as he walked away. Standing there, a smile curved on my lips. He was right, I have to give the best that I have. Now was not the time for pathetic Lita. It was time to show the world that it's my last time to be badass Lita. Whipping around, I then marched to my locker room to finally take my shower.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After I got dressed…not in my wrestling attire yet, I looked at the clock and it read 6:45. "Holy shit!" I said out loud after looking at the time. I then realized that I ONCE AGAIN needed one more walk, so I took McKenzie with me as I walked the corridors, breathing in the air one last time. After walking all of the corridors, the both of us walked outside, and there I started to see more WWE Superstars arriving by the minute. Putting on a brave smile, I looked around and saw that it was beautiful here. From the fresh air to the sunset and crowed city life, it looked so wonderful. But I'd rather stay in my hometown thank you very much. Looking into my phone, it read 7:15, and I had been out here longer than I had planed. Ya me once again…I got trapped by this beauty. Oh well. Putting McKenzie in my room ONCE AGAIN, I walked to the catering area where a majority of the WWE roster was. Smiling I sat down and ate my food, saying very little to the WWE stars there. After finishing my dinner I went back to my locker room to change. It was almost show time, so I decided that it be best to change ahead of time. And great timing too, it was just about 7:45. Sighing, I stretched as I gave McKenzie one last pat on the head. I was about to head out the door when I forgot something…my title! Duh! Grabbing it I walked out into the corridors again and walked. Up ahead, I could tell that I was advancing the makeup table. It might do me so good to go there…one last time. Wait, what is wrong with me? I'm happy that I'm leaving, but also sad about it? And this is what 7 years on the road has done to me. Great. How wonderful. I thought sarcastically. But even though there were many bad times, there were many great one as well. After my makeup was completed, I thanked them and nearly collided with Edge.

"Ah, Lita, glad to see that I can catch you before your final match. Come here, and let me give you some advice." He said, taking my soft and small hand into his roughly callused and warm hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Edge had tighten my belt around my waist and given me advice on how to go about this match, I was just about ready to go before he grabbed me and spun me around.

"Good luck out there tonight Lita." He said with one more kiss, mostly one last kiss, like a goodbye kiss. Smiling I walked away as I had an interview to go too before I walked out of that curtain, my entrance for the very last time. And who else was it than Todd Grisham.

"Listen Todd. I'm going to do what I said that I would do on Monday night. And that is that I, Lita, am going to upstage Trish Stratus by beating Mickie James and leaving as the GREATEST and most dominant diva. So get it right Todd and don't ask me stupid questions anymore, got it? Good." I said as I stormed away and headed to the curtains, and who was there waiting for me? Not Mickie James, or Edge. No, it was her, Trish Stratus. Gulping, I saw trouble right away as Trish advanced me.

"Lita, calm down, its ok. I just wanted to say thank you, for bringing out the woman that I am today in me. I want to put everything behind us, including our WWE lives. Hell, you even came to my wedding. So, do you want to be friends?" She asked warmly in her sweet Canadian voice.

"NO! Stay the Fuck away from me!" is what I wanted to tell her, but, in truth, behind our WWE Lives, yes, I did what to be friends.

"Of course Trish, I would love too." I said as we shook hands.

"good luck out there tonight Lita." Trish said as she turned around and looked like she was going to exit. Taking a deep breath and smiling, I turned towards the curtains, about ready to walk out once music hit. I turned around though, and found that these lips came out of my mouth.

"Hey Trish…I just wanted to say thank you." I said as I saw her stop in midstep and could easily tell that she was smiling. Almost immediately after I said that, I thought, "Good Lord what have I done? But oh well, it was just the way I was. Smiling bravely one last time, I stepped through those curtains and onward to my destiny.

Hey guys hoped you liked that!!!!! Wanted to try something new….i miss Lita and Trish both so ya! Anyway, hope you guys liked! Its like a send off 2 Lita! Please R$R! Thanks! Bye!


End file.
